


Имена

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Crossover, Frenemies, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: АУ-кроссовер с "Людьми Х", в котором повелители времени — мутанты





	Имена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

Глаза Романы горели, голос доносился с трибуны до каждого из сотен зрителей, допущенных на слушание в Конгрессе.

— Мы такие же люди, как и вы. Мы не монстры с другой планеты, не порождения дьявола и не коварные захватчики. Мы ваши дети, ваши братья и сестры, мы одни из вас. Галлифрейский ген не делает нас существами другого вида, он лишь дает нам некоторые способности, которые могут послужить благу человечества. Я уверена, что вы прислушаетесь к голосу разума, к голосу совести и проголосуете против закона, который объявляет часть общества опасными чужаками. Эта дорога ведет в никуда, как много раз доказывала история нашей цивилизации.

Кощей лениво махнул пультом в сторону экрана, убирая звук, закинул ноги на стол и отхлебнул из пивной бутылки.

— Красиво вещает, но ведь напрасно. Они все равно примут этот закон. Вы с ней романтики, Тета, если верите, что речи могут что-нибудь изменить. Люди трусливы, они всегда боялись тех, кто не похож на них, тех, кто сильнее и больше может.

— Ты говоришь «люди» так, словно сам не один из них.

— А я и есть другой. Мы все другие, открой же глаза! Если еще не новый вид, то можем им стать.

Тета посмотрел на него с упреком.

— Это ты можешь втирать вчерашним школьникам, которых охмуряешь при помощи словоблудия и банального гипноза. Пудришь им мозги, рассказывая, что они следующая ступень эволюции, тешишь обещанием превосходства. Но для человека со степенью по биологии твои доводы просто смешны. Один несчастный ген, одна закрепившаяся мутация не делает нас лучше других, так же как не делают никого сверхчеловеком абсолютный слух или рыжие волосы.

— Ты, возможно, и предпочел бы рыжие волосы, но ты никогда не умел видеть потенциал, Тета. Люди называют нас повелителями времени — и мы можем действительно ими стать. Не просто чувствовать время, не просто влиять на скорость его движения. Перемещаться в нем, так же просто, как перемещаемся в пространстве. Ты только представь!

Он наклонился вперед, и в глазах его загорелся вдохновенный, слегка безумный огонь.

— Мы можем подчинить себе время. Можем научиться переписывать историю так, как нам нужно. Можем создать мир, которого мы достойны.

Тету эта вдохновенная речь ничуть не впечатлила.

— Вот из-за таких как ты люди нас и опасаются. Меня же устраивает мир, в котором мы живем, и перекраивать его под желания одного маньяка я не позволю.

— Ты? Не позволишь? Что сможешь сделать ты, пренебрегающий собственными возможностями?

— Я? — Тета взглянул на вазу с фруктами, красующуюся в углу, и через мгновение он уже стоял рядом с ней. Еще миг — и он снова сидел в своем кресле, перекинув ногу через подлокотник. Задорно улыбнувшись, он подбросил яблоко вверх — и оно застыло в верхней точке своего полета, заключенное в пузырь остановленного времени.

— О, ты тренировался, — протянул Кощей. Не удержался, разумеется, ускорил личное время, поднялся и протянул руку к яблоку. И наткнулся на ладонь Теты. Тот снова запустил время в нормальном темпе и демонстративно вгрызся в сочный бок.

— Я тренировался. И я смогу тебя остановить, если ты вздумаешь менять историю. Я остановлю тебя, слышишь… Мастер?

Губы Кощея растянулись в ехидной улыбке.

— А, ты слышал мое новое имя? Мне нравится, как оно звучит в твоем исполнении. Скажи еще раз!

Тета поморщился и с упреком взглянул на друга. Или стоило уже называть его бывшим другом? 

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось придумывать эту кличку.

— Не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть, Тета. Скоро такие имена понадобятся всем нам. Когда закон примут, нам всем придется стать осторожнее. Да что я тебе объясняю, не думай, что я не слышал, как зовут твоих соратников. Монах? Корсар? Какая детская фантазия! Впрочем, неудивительно, вы вечно возитесь с подростками. Эта твоя «школа для талантливых детей». Талант! Это ведь тоже своего рода кличка, специальное имя, придуманное, чтобы не произносить слово «мутация». Как в таком случае будут звать тебя? Профессор? Учитель? Нянька?

Тета невозмутимо откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Вообще-то я подумывал назваться Доктором. Должен же быть хоть какой-то толк от этих трех диссертаций. Док-тор! — он поднял глаза к потолку. — Мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Ну-ну. Посмотрим, кого ты сумеешь вылечить, когда они придут убивать твоих учеников, потому что слишком боятся их.

— Посмотрим, как это у них получится.

— О, какой соблазн! Я мог бы смотаться в будущее и в самом деле посмотреть.

Тета покачал головой.

— Не выделывайся, я отлично знаю, что ты еще не научился перемещаться во времени.

— Ты так уверен в этом?

— О да!

— Почему же?

— Потому что если бы ты этому научился, ты бы первым делом вернулся в прошлое и изменил то пари, что я выиграл у тебя в четвертом классе. А я до сих пор четко помню, что выиграл, и ты дулся неделю.

Кощей возмущенно уставился на него, но через секунду рассмеялся.

— Ты прав. Это я бы сделал первым делом — ты был абсолютно невыносим и всем хвастался, что выиграл. — Он медленно опустился в кресло, снова подхватил бутылку и отсалютовал ею Тете.

— Но ты приглядывай за этим воспоминанием. Как только вспомнишь, как я выиграл пари, сразу поймешь, что я научился. Что я победил. Потому что я сделаю это!

— Да-да, ты все обещаешь. — Тета повернулся к экрану и снова сделал звук громче. — Сейчас начнется голосование.

— Послушай, ты серьезно думаешь, что возможен какой-то исход, кроме очевидного? Ты все еще веришь в людей?

— Верю, — кивнул Тета.

— Дурак мечтательный, — почти ласково фыркнул Кощей, а потом оба замолчали, наблюдая как группа облеченных властью политиков решает, можно ли считать их людьми.


End file.
